


【冲天火·天文】惹火

by Lovelybone



Category: zry48, 冲天火, 宗天保, 张若昀 - Fandom, 潘子文
Genre: M/M, Other, 冲天火 - Freeform, 衍生
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:08:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22224625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelybone/pseuds/Lovelybone
Relationships: 宗天保/潘子文
Kudos: 3





	【冲天火·天文】惹火

【冲天火·惹·火】

宗天保X潘子文

关键词：起床，生活习惯，擦枪走火

\------------------------

被清晨第一缕阳光唤醒的时候，潘子文下意识的去摸索自己身边。

他明明记得那个身影出现了，明明就在这儿，怎么……

“宗天保！宗天保——”

只穿着白t和短裤的少年顶着乱七八糟的头发从卧室冲出来。

“嘘。”少年念叨着的男人半裸着臂膀，对着慌的少年温柔的竖起食指嘘了一声。男人也是简单居家的打扮，只不过不同的是男人正在开放式厨房做早饭。

“我还以为你……”少年放下心了，喃喃嘟囔了一句，渐渐将声音压低没了声息。

“我走了，那你吃什么。”宗天保拿筷子正在拌菜的手指上沾了一点沙拉酱，他抬起来用唇抿掉了。

“什、什么……”少年看到男人这个普通的不能再普通却让他觉得性感举动。明明没发生什么，即使昨天他俩睡上了一张床也只是因为少年树袋熊一样要抱抱，害怕男人趁他睡着了离开而已。为什么会因为这个动作而……而……

宗天保奇怪的看了少年一眼，“吃早饭。”

“我、我也是说吃、吃早饭。”少年被逗急了眼，磕磕巴巴话都说不顺溜，尴尬的把男人做好的那几样早餐摆到餐桌上，“做的挺好，做的挺好。”

“先整整你的鸟窝啦，去收拾一下。”宗天保也把手里拌好的沙拉放下，大手揉了揉潘子文本来就已经够乱的头发。

少年红着脸低下头，推开宗天保的手，风风火火的跑走了，过了一会收拾的干干净净的才过来在餐桌边坐好。

男人也只是对他孩子气的举动笑着摇摇头，递上一杯温热的牛奶。

“多谢。”潘子文接过来喝了一大口。

宗天保挑挑眉毛，以为他喜欢，便不动声色的把剩下那大半盒牛奶都推过来放在潘子文眼前。

这样的相处自然而然的熟稔温馨，但如果想更长久，有些话还是需要表达出口。

“既然同住一个屋檐下，我们……我们也算朋友，以后有事的话要跟我说，不能躲我！”潘子文下定决心道。

“……我只是早起一会做早饭而已。”宗天保笑笑，避开这个话题。

“你心里清楚我不是说这个，你——我想知道你的决定，你的想法……我能陪你。”潘子文没有说下去，郁闷的一口气把自己杯子里的牛奶喝干，把杯子重重放在在桌子上。他嘴巴也鼓鼓的，勉强才能咽下去，却还有一丝白白的牛奶顺着嘴巴流了下来。

“我不能答应，有危险的地方我不会让你去。”宗天保也正经起来，用一种不常见的严肃眼神跟潘子文倔强相对，“你是你爸爸唯一的血脉，再生学唯一的希望，不能出事。”

潘子文拿手背抹了一下嘴角溢出来的液体，抿抿嘴。他知道宗天保一旦打定主意是很难改变的，而且自己绝对拗不过他，只得妥协道，“好，那你去哪里都要告诉我，不能自己一个人。”

“好，但你不许跟着我。”宗天保当然知道潘子文心里的小算盘打的噼里啪啦，他了解这少年。

“！”潘子文被戳中后立马蔫了火，讷讷的垂下头。

宗天保好笑的看着潘子文，注意到他嘴角的牛奶没擦干净，忍不住伸手托起对面少年的脸，拿拇指轻轻去蹭少年嘴角。

“嗯？”潘子文有些懵懂又温顺的顺着男人的手抬了抬下巴，下意识拿舌头去舔舔嘴角，却不小心舔到了男人的手指。

滑嫩温热的舌头带着湿润的水气，那触觉黏在宗天保手指上，也像是黏在他的心里。尽管是极小范围内皮肤接触，但这刺激不啻于一记兴奋剂。

宗天保被这一下惊的顿了顿，慢慢握紧了拳头收回手。

“怎么了？”潘子文有些奇怪的偏了偏头，敏锐注意到宗天保此时不住滚动的喉结。不对劲，他暗自想。

“没事，”宗天保偏开视线，掩饰的站起来，“你继续吃。”

\---------------------------------

宗天保背后紧贴在盥洗间紧闭的门上，恨恨拿拳头捶了一下门。离妻子离世已经过去十年，他很久没有这么躁动过，即使之前跟随唐永章的时候去那些莺歌燕舞的场所他也不动如山，谁知这次怎么就……他眼前闪过那少年的样子，瘦长苍白的身躯，还有刚才不小心碰到的触感……

他犹豫着，把手伸到裤子里，去碰自己很久没有碰过也没有让人碰过的东西，幻想是那少年在为他服务，不由鼻息渐渐加重。他有些庆幸盥洗间的隔音还算良好，细微的喘息和压抑不住的嗯哪不至于传播出去。

“宗天保，你怎么了？不高兴了？生气了？不舒服？要不要我拿药给你？”潘子文还傻傻的不知情，见他那么长时间不出来，忍不住敲门询问。

“不，别进来——”

宗天保原本低沉柔和的嗓音因为情欲变得更加低哑，又怕被发现秘密而更加慌张，这下让潘子文愈发担心起来。

“我说了没事……”宗天保拗不过，无奈之下只好把潘子文让进来。只是紊乱的呼吸、脸上的红云和身上散发的热力却一点掩饰不了。

潘子文盯着他仔细瞧了瞧，突然明白了什么，脸腾的一下变得通红，转身就想走。

宗天保的心在咚咚擂鼓。他其实在艰难的控制住自己，但眼前那不知轻重的少年还在撩拨，非要闯进来，之后羞怯的表情和逃走的样子让他忍不住想拽住少年拉到自己身下，让少年亲自去感受这折磨——他不知道自己这么做了没有，因为他闭上眼睛然后睁开的时候少年就在他怀里。

两片嘴唇缠绵在一起，唇舌绞缠津液互通吻的难分难解，甚至吻到了脸颊、脖颈，到处种上鲜红的草莓。两个人四只手都不够用了，胡乱攀附着彼此的身体交换着彼此的热力和温度。宗天保垂眼盯住少年震颤的眼睫和随呼吸微微运动的鼻翼，这亲吻的甜腻要把他的理智烧光了，就像扑火的飞蛾，一瞬间被光和热所打动然后化成飞灰也义无反顾。

宗天保的大手一边握住少年的腰一边把碍事的衣服推上去，露出来少年刚成年还略显青涩的躯体，接着指尖触到了鼓起的胸肌和突出来鲜艳的两点。

“唔……”少年因为这个举动敏感的颤抖了起来，换来宗天保更大力的揉捏，甚至坏心眼的用粗糙的指腹去捻娇嫩的乳尖，把本不属于敏感点的地方弄的发红发痒还臌胀了起来，挺立的像两颗小珠子一样任人作弄。

潘子文有些受不了的想退缩但被宗天保宽厚的臂膀牢牢控制在怀里，男人的刺激让他心都痒了。

听到少年发出难耐的声音，宗天保眼神沉下来。他脱掉少年身上碍事的衣服，粗糙的手掌抚摸少年紧绷的脊背，慢慢滑到下面，滑到少年还没有褪下的裤子里。

潘子文明显因为这个动作身子一僵。

“不要后悔，就是后悔我也不会听了……”宗天保温柔舔吻着少年滚动呜咽的喉结，缓解着潘子文的不安惧怕。他知道这是一件很羞耻很为难的事情，也知道两个人的关系一旦突破，无论结果怎样都回不到从前。

“你什么时候……变…的这么…啰嗦…………”潘子文可不想被小瞧了，虽然浑身触电似的打着颤，还是配合着把身上碍事的东西全都甩开，赌气一样更热情的回应。

所有的顾虑都在这吻中化解，原始的欲望一刻不停冲刷两个人理智的海岸，只要对方再有那么一点点出格，他们彼此都没法保证自己不僭越最后的底线……

热，太热了，像炭火一样快烧起来了。即使成灰。


End file.
